50 Day Challenge
by thepaperbutterfly916
Summary: One shot drabbles each day for 50 days. Pairings between Tsubaki Hikari (OC) with Kakashi, Minato, Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, Kisame, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Sakumo, Shi, Gaara, Kiba, and many others.
1. Day 1 - Hatake Sakumo

Prompt 1: Use the lyrics of your favorite song as the basis for a short story.

Pairing: Sakumo x Tsubaki Hikari (OC)

*Edits: I didn't like how I portrayed the third confession and fleshed it out a bit more. Sakumo isn't that creepy I promise. Also added the lyrics of the song that inspired this drabble. I'm In Love - Bobby (iKon)

 _When I'm next to you_

 _The world plays a song for me sometimes_

 _The first time Sakumo asked her out Hikari had saved his squad._

It wasn't the first time they met but it was the first time Sakumo actually saw her. He had been badly injured and watching her heal him while her fire and wind manipulation kept the rogue nin at bay left him in awe. She made quite a sight with the green glow of her healing but to add the light of the flames around them with her long brown hair dancing in the wind, he knew at that moment she was special.

The first time Hikari rejected him she didn't give any reason. Simply shook her head as she rushed him into the operating room.

 _Baby I'm in love_

 _A love that won't ever come to me again_

 _I'm in love yes I'm in love with you_

The second time Sakumo asked her out Hikari had been sleeping in a tree.

He hadn't seen her in months since she lived outside of the village. As soon as his nose found her scent he took to the roofs and ended up at a large willow just outside of the village. Muting his chakra he moved until he was on the branch next to her. She began to stir from his movements and her lashes fluttered gently against her light complexion. Sakumo was stunned and at that moment wanted nothing else but to see that very sight every morning for the rest of his life.

The second time Hikari rejected him she clearly and firmly declined but still didn't give any reason.

 _I might give you a hard time baby_

 _But after time, when you look back_

 _I hope you'll be smiling, my baby_

 _So I can be your last that no one else was_

 _So come and take my hand_

 _The third time Sakumo asked her out he was desperate._

He had been venting to his civilian childhood friend Chi at her family's store when he caught whiff of her scent. Scanning the crowded marketplace he found her staring at them with the gentlest look in her eyes. For as long as he had known her, Sakumo had never minded the mask she wore on her lower face. At that moment he desperately wanted to see what kind of expression she was making. Then she disappeared.

Days, weeks, than months passed before he saw her again. He had been meeting Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru for drinks in the Village of Tea when he saw her at the bar. In seconds he was caging her in his arms and asking her to give him a chance. Since the first day they had met she had never left his mind. If she truly had no interest in him and asked he would leave her alone forever. But he didn't feel that was the case at all.

She was the one treating him each time he was at the hospital. The nurses had gossiped how if she wasn't the one leading the surgeries, she would come in half way, or be waiting outside to step in if needed. Their hushed whispers included nightly vigils during critical monitoring and frequent checks on his file seemingly to track his recovery. With such vested interest in his health and well-being he couldn't help but believe she held some feelings for him as well.

 _I'll hold onto you_

 _When you're about to collapse_

 _I'll be your shoulder_

 _So you can rest_

 _I'll walk with you_

 _When no one's there_

 _I won't let go of your hand_

 _I'll keep telling you_

 _Baby I'm in love with you_

The first time Hikari agreed to go out with him there was confusion in her eyes. Sakumo didn't mind. He only needed a chance to show her he was completely in love with her.


	2. Day 2 - Nara Shikamaru

**Prompt 2: Write a mystery. Start with a question and write until you answer it. If you don't know the answer: even better.**

 **Pairing: Nara Shikamaru x Tsubaki Hikari (OC)**

Shikamaru kept his eyes trained on Hikari. The Rookie 12 and Hikari's team had gotten together to celebrate the end of the chuunin exams with barbeque. No one else seemed to notice but Hikari and her team were only eating the vegetables. That wasn't the only thing that went unnoticed.

Like how their group got through the forest of death without a scratch. He had heard the proctors whisper how only one other sand nin had been able to do that. Their team had taken out the sound nin with little effort and even won their preliminary matches with ease. While they had stated their clan wanted them to test their abilities for advancement they were clearly above genin.

His father wouldn't tell him much about the Tsubaki clan, except that they were part of Konoha at its founding before leaving the village not long after the Sandaime came into power.

Shikamaru had spent the last month with Hikari preparing for the tournament. It had been a bit bizarre at first seeing as he could've gone against Sai in the second round and her later on, but she had been nonchalant about it when he pointed it out.

" _Sai and I won't lose just because I trained with his opponent. Don't underestimate us."_ Shikamaru sighed at the memory of their spars. They had spent almost the whole month together and somehow she easily became part of his routine.

The two of them had been lounging in a meadow on his family's land, talking about things here and there and somehow the conversation drifted towards marriage. He joked that the two of them should pretend to court each other to get their clans off their back. Shin had mentioned that Hikari was heir, so he had assumed she would be facing pressure to marry like him.

When he didn't get a response right away he looked over at Hikari who had an indiscernible expression in her eyes. While he had been joking he wouldn't object to spending more time with her, but he wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. The silence stretched a bit longer before he propped himself on his elbow to face her.

" _You don't think so?"_ After several moments Hikari turned towards him. " _Aren't you too young for your clan to be thinking about marriage?"_

She left not long after and he didn't miss that she never answered either of his questions. The rest of the conversation went as usual and if it wasn't for that unusually long pause he wouldn't think anything of it. How troublesome. Somehow he had stumbled on a touchy subject. But what was it? Their clans? The courtship? Or was it him?

Author's Note:

Happy New Year! This one was an interesting piece for me since I didn't have something prior in mind like I did the Sakumo drabble. Shika is one of my favorites in Naruto and I think there's so much potential in his character. I'd definitely love to expand on this world if I get the chance in the future since I ended up doing some world/character building while trying to flesh out this chapter. Hope everyone had a wonderful new years eve and here's to a better 2019! :)

Song Inspiration: Let's Not Fall in Love - Big Bang


	3. Day 3 - Omoi

**Prompt 3: Tell this story: "And it was that exact moment that the power came back on…"**

 **Pairing: Omoi x Tsubaki Hikari (OC)**

 _"HEY! Get back here and open this door!"_ Omoi was banging on the closet door that had locked behind them, but with the music and noise from the celebration no one would be able to hear him. It hadn't hurt to try though.

 _"I don't think anyone can hear us."_ Omoi's entire body went rigid as he remembered who was stuck with him. He couldn't see through the darkness but his right hand was holding the shoulder of a very petite body that could only belong to one person. Tsubaki Hikari. His face began to burn with their proximity before registering her words. Why did she sound so disappointed? Maybe she wasn't comfortable being stuck in this closet with him. What if she lodged a complaint to their kage leading to their villages breaking their alliance and starting the fifth shinobi war?!

Trying to lean back he hit his head against a shelf. _"Ouch! That smarts."_ Rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, his eyes started to tear. A small glowing hand pressed against his chest and the pain slowly ebbed away. _"Are you alright Omoi-san? That sounded like a hard hit."_ The green glow was just enough to illuminate their faces and Omoi was caught in the soft look in her eyes.

The moment only last several seconds before Hikari started moving along the wall. _"Don't worry. I think I saw the light switch while I was healing you."_ Omoi wasn't sure he heard her properly. What would turning on the light do? Wait. She is probably planning to retaliate against him for getting them into this situation. After all Darui, Shi, and Karui probably locked them inside to get him to talk to Hikari. Did she know he's had a crush on her since their joint mission? Maybe she heard them making fun of him for being unable to say a word to her and is disgusted by his unprofessional attitude despite being a Kumo elite. Because of him she'll refuse to work with Kumo nin and his village will suffer from a drop in missions.

He began to freak out when something soft touched the side of his mouth. Almost like.. A kiss?

And it was that exact moment that the power came back on and Hikari was in front of him with her usual mask covering her lower face. It couldn't have been her? Right? She was wearing a mask and the kiss felt too soft to be the thick fabric. His left hand slowly touched the spot and for once he wasn't thinking about anything but the warm sensation.

The door opened and he could hear Hikari's younger brothers. He hadn't realized he was alone in the closet until Darui wrapped his arm around Omoi's shoulders and guided him outside. What just happened?

Bonus Scene (Hikari's POV):

Hikari was going to kill Sai and Shin. She felt their chakra the moment the closet door closed and knew they had worked with Kumo to get her alone with Omoi. It had been a slip of her tongue when she admitted that Omoi was attractive. She wanted to get to know him better but was discouraged that he never said a word around her. Watching him with his friends he was actually quite talkative so she wasn't sure what to make of his silence.

Being in the closet with Omoi had shown her a different side of him. He had kept his hand on her shoulder the entire time to prevent her from bumping into anything. Her shoulder still felt warm from where he held her. Even though he was taller than her, he never complained about the tight space and even tried to give her more room.

While she didn't have to heal him when he bumped his head, she couldn't help but take the opportunity to get closer to him. Even now she got shivers from the expression in his eyes. Rarely getting to interact with him she had to find an excuse to shy away from his gaze. There was something else there and she couldn't resist the chance to kiss him before turning on the lights. His dazed and confused expression was so adorable she wished she had a camera to keep it with her.

It would've been easy to break out of the closet if she had used her chakra scalpel to cut the lock but she wanted to see what would happen. Then Shin had opened the door not long after Omoi's chakra spiked. While she wasn't too upset with the way things had panned out, she would be sure to punish her brothers and their Kumo conspirators for interfering. Smiling to herself Hikari couldn't help but wonder if things between them would finally change.

Author Note:

This one was really fun to write. I never finished shippuden after Sasori's death so I never really got to know the characters that came after. I ended up watching various clips on YouTube and reading other fics to get a feel for Omoi's character and he's adorable?! It was a challenge to fluidly show his character since I only learned about him recently, but I like how this piece turned out and I'm glad I've been able to write for three days in a row! Personal best! :)

These prompts are seriously a good challenge though. Highly recommend the list for anyone wanting to stretch their limits a bit.

Hope that everyone is able to have a even better 2019!

Song Inspiration: Blanket Kick - BTS


End file.
